


Safe And Sound

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, Mention of torture, angsty, not much though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You go 'missing', Loki nearly loses his mind and Thor just wants to help.





	Safe And Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Can I request an established relationship Loki X Reader where the reader is taken and tortured by Hydra or Thanos or something for like 6-12 months and he’s super distraught, can’t sleep things like that (all the other avengers too but not as bad). Then Avengers plus him finally saves her and he’s super fluffy and cuddles her and keeps a hand on her at all times? Thank you!

"I love you, dear."

"I love you too, Loki."

You awoke with a gasp, cold water dripping down your hair. 

"Good morning, sunshine!" The person with the bucket in their hands smiled at you. A cold, evil smile. Goosebumps crawled over your skin as fear settled deep into your guts.

"Where... where am I?" In return, they just grinned. 

"It doesn't really matter now, does it?"

-

Loki paced up and down, body exhausted, but mind completely awake. His magic was going haywire, throwing random things around and off the shelves. His eyes were red, lack of sleep and tears would do that. His hair was messy, clothes even more so. He stopped, foot barely hanging a few centimetres from a picture on the floor. It was of you and him on your first anniversary. Your eyes shone happily on the picture, lips stretched into a smile. Loki felt his heart clench. He knelt down, taking the picture in his shaky hands. Tears slipped from his eyes anew as he held the picture against his chest.

"Brother, we are going to find her.", Thor tried - and frankly failed - to reassure Loki. He hadn't said anything all day, hadn't eaten or slept since he found out you were gone. "Loki, please. We all are doing everything in our power to find her. It will not help her if you ruin yourself." Loki sighed, knowing Thor was right but not wanting to admit it. You would be distraught if you found out how he acted. And he needed to be at his best to find you.

-

You couldn't hang on anymore. Every last bit of hope was destroyed. You didn't know how long you were here, only that everyday you opened your eyes, more pain would be thrown upon you. Not like sleeping was anything better. They had injected you with some serum quite a while ago, and it made your dreams a living hell. Every night you saw your friends, your family, Loki die over and over again. 

You heard the door open, flinching, but not bothering to look up. You clenched your eyes shut, holding your breath. Maybe if they thought you were dead, they'd leave you alone. 

"Love? (YN)?!" 

What? Who was that? That sounded like Loki. Did they find a way to imitate his voice now?

A hand cupped your cheek, and you couldn't hold your breath any longer. Curiosity made you open your eyes. 

"Loki?", you gasped. Lokis eyes filled with love as he looked at you, tears forming in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you closer. 

"I'm here, love. I'm here.", h mumbled, pressing a kiss onto your hairline. He picked you up with ease. "And I will never let you go again!"

You awoke in your bed. The feeling strange, yet somehow familiar. Loki was there, slightly smiling at you. He had a plate in his hand, which he set down on the nightstand before sitting on the edge of your bed. Immediately, Loki took your hand in his, bending down to press a kiss against it.

"I brought you food. But I was told to not let you eat too quickly." 

He was referencing to your bones barely being covered by skin. You hadn't gotten much to eat back there. And when you had, it was just enough to keep you alive. The same went with water as well. 

Lokis hand on your cheek pulled you out of your thoughts. 

"Do not think about that place. You are safe." You smiled at that. 

Loki motioned for you to move over, so he could climb into the bed besides you. Once he settled down, he took the plate and a fork, before gently shovelling some food onto it. He brought it to your mouth, feeding you then. 

You didn't finish the plate. After half of the food was gone, you just couldn't eat anymore. It would take a while to get used to eating again. After he placed it back down onto the night stand, he pulled you closer, making your head rest on his chest. 

"I love you, dear. And I swear to you, I will never let anything happen to you again."

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
